A related display panel is mainly driven by a way of progressive scan. Specifically, when a gate line is scanned, a single-pulse gate driving signal needs to be output to the gate line through a gate driver. However, in an organic light emitting diode (OLEO) display panel, a multi-pulse gate driving signal is required for driving the gate line, in consideration of pixel compensation.